Codex: Combo Niños
by doorcf
Summary: Hice este codex para darnos un poco mas de informacion sobre los heroes y villanos de Nova Nizza y el mundo
1. Introducción y Cap I

Codex: Combo Niños

DISCLAIMER: Los Combo Niños y todo el material relacionado con ellos le pertenecen a** Carlo de Boutiny, Caroline Pierce **y** Fabienne Gambrelle, **o sea, no a mí.

Este libro busca explicar la historia no solo de los Combo Niños de Nova Nizza sino de los Combo Niños alrededor del mundo, también busca explicar la historia de los Divinos.

Capítulo I: Tigrillo y Águila

Nombre: Serio Portales Bermúdez

Edad: 16

Tótem: Tigrillo

Poderes: súper velocidad, garras indestructibles y súper olfato

Curiosidades: Poeta, bueno con las chicas, enamorado de una de sus compañeras

Biografía:

Serio nació en Montevideo pero sus padres se mudaron cuando tenía 1 año a Brasilia, allí vivió durante 4 años hasta que se volvió a mudar a Nova Nizza, donde conoció a Pilar y a Paco, entro a la Escuela Benjamín, donde conocería a Azul a la edad de 10 años (y enamorándose de ella).

A los 10 años el bibliotecario y maestro de Capoeira Grinto, descubrió que Serio, Paco, Pilar y Azul, eran los "elegidos" para proteger a Nova Nizza de los destructivos Divinos. Tocándole ser el tigrillo. Serio se transformo en el bromista del grupo intentado de evitar discusiones con sus compañeros.

Desde ese día el ha tenido un papel protagónico en el grupo y aun mas cuando su hermano menor se unió a los Combo Niños ayudando a Grinto a entrenar a su hiperactivo hermano.

(Si se quiere saber más de él como Combo Niño se sugiere leer el libro "Combo Niños-Tigrillo Protector" por Alex Winters)

Nombre: Azul Violeta Meca

Edad: 16

Tótem: Águila

Poderes: vuelo; súper vista, además de poder crear remolinos con sus alas

Curiosidades: la más inteligente del grupo, interesada en un compañero

Biografía:

Azul nació en la ciudad de Maracaibo, donde su padre era el alcalde de la ciudad, al terminar su mandato, los padres de Azul con su recién nacida hermana decidieron mudarse a Bogotá, donde vivió hasta sus 10 años, momento en que sus padres se mudaron a Nova Nizza, allí conoció a Serio (su mejor amigo e interés sentimental) a Paco y a Pilar.

Meses después conoció a Grinto quien comenzó a entrenarla como Combo Niña siendo ella el Águila. Ella desde el comienzo fue la voz de la razón y la más intelectual del grupo, también fue a la que se le otorgo el Divino Berry.

Azul con el tiempo comenzó a acostumbrarse más a ser Combo Niña, y con el tiempo también desarrollo una atracción hacia Serio. En los últimos años Azul, se ha vuelto mucho más fuerte y carga con la responsabilidad de entrenar a su hermana menor con el Maestre Grinto.

(Para mayores datos se recomienda leer el libro "Volando hacia Nova Nizza" escrito por Yakusawa Nishimura)


	2. Cap II

Codex: Combo Niños

DISCLAIMER: Los Combo Niños y todo el material relacionado con ellos le pertenecen a** Carlo de Boutiny, Caroline Pierce **y** Fabienne Gambrelle, **o sea, no a mí.

**Capítulo II: Toro e Iguana**

Nombre: Paco Vicencio Dos Santos

Edad: 16

Tótem: Toro

Poderes: súper fuerza, súper resistencia

Curiosidades: medio cabeza hueca, tiene un gran corazón, novio de Pilar

Biografía:

Paco nació en Nova Nizza y ha vivido allí toda su vida, comenzando su amistad con Pilar al año de edad: Desde los 6 años comenzó a jugar Nova Nock con su padre., Pero a los 7 su madre se separo de la familia por razones aún desconocidas, no la volvió a ver hasta los 14 años.

A los 10 años conoció a Grinto y desde ese momento se volvió parte de los Combo Niños como el toro, dándole al equipo la fuerza bruta. También es considerado el "de facto" líder del equipo.

A los 13 la llegada de un viejo amigo de Pilar, comenzó a darle celos, llevándolo a darse cuenta de que se había enamorado de Pilar. Ahora sigue siendo el líder de los Combo Niños e intenta evitar peleas entre el amigo de Pilar y el.

(Para mas información se recomienda el libro "Fuerza de voluntad" de Danesa Mejía)

Nombre: Pilar Lucia Aragües

Edad: 16

Tótem: Iguana

Poderes: súper elasticidad y camuflaje

Curiosidades: extrovertida, divertida, novia de Paco

Biografía:

Pilar nació en Valparaíso, pero sus padres se mudaron a Nova Nizza cuando tenía 2 meses. Allí conoció a Paco y forjaron su amistad, también a los 5 años conoce a Juan, pero Pilar no presenta Juan a Paco, meses después conoce a Serio con quien comienza otra amistad y finalmente conoce a Azul a los 10.

Es a los 10 cuando descubre que su tío Abuelo Grinto; es un maestro de capoeira, y que ella es una Combo Niña, específicamente con el tótem de iguana. También paso a ser la "rarita" del equipo, pero dando buenas ideas.

Con la llegada de Juan al equipo, vio algo preocupada como Paco y Juan no se llevaban bien. Con el tiempo a prendió a vivir con esa rivalidad y aun mas cuando Paco se volvió su novio.

(Para mas informacion se recomienda leer "La esperanza oculta" escrita por Emile simpson y Andrew Speer)

Capítulo III: Divinos-Historia

Antes de seguir con los demás Combo Niños y otras cosas, me dedicare a explicar con toda la información a la mano la historia de los Divinos.


	3. Cap III

Codex: Combo Niños

DISCLAIMER: Los Combo Niños y todo el material relacionado con ellos le pertenecen a** Carlo de Boutiny, Caroline Pierce **y** Fabienne Gambrelle, **o sea, no a mí también los objetos y nombres de Dawn of War 2 le pertenecen a Relic.

Capítulo III: Divinos-Historia y otros

Antes de seguir con los demás Combo Niños y otras cosas, me dedicare a explicar con toda la información a la mano la historia de los Divinos.

Los divinos como sabemos son seres de otra dimensión, pero no siempre fueron malvados.

Historia:

Antes de la formación de las primeras culturas como por ejemplo los egipcios los humanos veían a los divinos como dioses y los divinos más o menos como agradecimiento los ayudaban. Hasta que en Egipto se formo una cultura que creo sus propios dioses, los divinos vieron esto como una rebelión contra ellos, y una gran guerra comenzó la cual término cuando se formo el primer grupo de combo niños y sellaron a los divinos en otra dimensión llamada ahora dimensión divino.

Mundo divino:

El mundo divino es donde viven todos los divinos que existen actualmente y esta dividido en 5 niveles.

1º nivel: ahí viven los divinos de nivel 1-5 son los más fáciles de sacar de su portal y los más fáciles de derrotar, el numero de estos divinos está entre 500 a 1000 divinos. Son llamados los divinos básicos.

2º nivel: habitado por divinos de nivel 6-10, una característica es que sus portales son encargados a "guardianes", personas que no poseen tótem pero que pueden pelear contra divinos, su número está entre 200 a 700 divinos.

3º nivel: aquí habitan los divinos de nivel 11-30, sus portales se encuentran en antiguas ruinas, como las pirámides, o ruinas mayas, incas, etc. Son muy poderosos y actúan como lideres menores de ejércitos de Daemons. Su número está entre 50 y 200 divinos.

4º nivel: llamados los divinos "nobles" son algunos de los más antiguos que existen su nivel está entre 50-70.

5º nivel: llamados los divinos guardianes, ya que solo despiertan cuando una reliquia (por ejemplo la Lanza de Biel-Tan) aparece, su nivel siempre es de 100.


End file.
